


Broken Glass

by orphan_account



Series: Shit I Wrote While Sleep Deprived And In a Mood™ [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gen, er - Freeform, yeah idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nobody had noticed that he was broken glass - oh so pretty, but oh fragile and oh so sharp.





	Broken Glass

“I’m the hero!” Alfred called out yet again. The only response was angry muttering, and he died a little inside.

He  _ knew _ he wasn’t the hero. He knew that. But he so desperately wanted to be, to help people.

Ah yes, to help people. Most people assumed that he called himself hero for the glory of it all, but that wasn’t it. Alfred wanted to bring light into other people’s lives, to bring them smiles when he had only masks.

And so many masks he had! It made him wonder, sometimes, how nobody had noticed. How nobody had noticed that he was broken glass - oh so pretty, but oh fragile and oh so sharp.

How did no one see it?

Were they not looking? Or were his masks too good?

It was the former, Alfred was sure, because he could see everyone else. Their masks, their cover-ups, he could see all of them. All of their  _ lies _ .

So obviously it was that nobody cared to see Alfred F. Jones. Not the  _ real _ him anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk either


End file.
